


levitating | dreamnap

by akirawritesstuff



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, bxb - Freeform, dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirawritesstuff/pseuds/akirawritesstuff
Summary: After Dream is rejected by one of his best friends, he turns to his other friend, Sapnap for 'support'.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 14





	1. Disclaimer / Authors Note

hello! <3

please keep these things in mind before you continue reading:

my stories/books are not to be taken seriously. writing is something i do strictly in my free-time, or when i feel creative.

i do not do smut/NSFW of any kind, as i am a minor. requests will be blocked!

this book is based on the song Levitating by Dua Lipa and What a Shame by Leyla Blue. i've been listening to the two songs on repeat lmao. anyways, feedback is always appreciated, trigger warnings will be listed at the beginning of the chapter. also, this story is also posted on Wattpad, it's imported here for more coverage! :)

i, for one am NOT shipping Clay and Nick, i am shipping their online personas (Dream and Sapnap)

p.s. be sure to read my bio, there might be some stuff there you wanna know :]

\- a


	2. Premonition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wants to confess to George, so he counts on Sapnap to help him.

Third Person POV ;;

A moody blue hue surrounded Dream, he was slumped back in his chair talking to Sapnap.

"So, when are you gonna do it?" Sapnap huffed.

"I'll do it within a week, how about that?" Dream offered, "Bet." It most likely wasn't a good idea to bet on it, considering he wasn't very confident about what he was going to do.

"Bet then, if you don't do it.. Uh, you gift me 25 subs on Twitch, and if you do it, I'll gift you 25 subs."

"Fine, you better not cancel last minute cause this takes a lot of confidence," he responded after sighing.

"Yeah yeah, you'll do fine! I'm sure he'll accept it," realistically, Sapnap wasn't too sure. The whole group hasn't talked that often, they were all busy working on Youtube, and Twitch, especially George.

"Alright then, do you want to play some Minecraft? It would help get a lot of stuff out my head."

"Sure thing!"

The pair logged onto the game. Sapnap's Minecraft skin was crouching in front of Dream's green one. "DREAM! I FOUND A GOD APPLE!" he yelled excitedly. "Really? In the desert temple??" This went on until midnight, they beat the Ender Dragon and ended the game.

"I think I'm gonna log off now, I'm kind of tired."

"Alright, bye Dreamm!"

─

The sound of the disconnect ringtone indicated he and Sapnap left the call. A green Dream smile hoodie was piled to the left of him on the carpeted floor, he picked it up and slipped the warm fabric on. It was a warm night in Florida, but the hoodie gave some sort of comfort. Dream flopped onto his bed, he was incredibly exhausted.

The run-through of his day consisted of ;

• waking up late, at 11am

• editing and recording a video for about 5 hours in total

• getting groceries

• playing Minecraft

And that was about it, it was more productive than normal but not necessarily, considering he got most of his work done, he was also thinking about planning a meet-up with the team, but after the deal with Sapnap, there was almost no chance that was going to happen.

Dream started to have a premonition (hence the title of this chapter) that what he was going to do wouldn't work out. There were mainly 2 outcomes to it, either George said yes, or no. There could be more.. "Side-outcomes," like George leaving Dream forever and completely breaking their dynamic friendship. That would be the worst outcome, but that classifies as no.

"It's just a confession," he murmured to himself.

Sapnap POV ;;

"Was Dream actually going to confess? The deal was 25 subs, it was an obviously unfair deal, to me," I thought to myself. There was no way, especially if you're going to confess online, it isn't face to face, but I guess it's less.. Nerve-racking? But then it would be more awkward, just talking in a call or voice chat, confessing? It seemed off, in general.

I have a premonition that this wasn't going to go well, but there isn't really much for me to tell.

I sat in bed, scrolling through my twitter timeline:

@dnfsupremacy

//dnf

i made some dreamnotfound (dnf) art, i love their dynamic!!! (i am only shipping their personas, no hate comments please D:)

[ 3 attachments ]

23k retweets | 40.3k likes

|

|

@dreamwastaken 

nice :) 

134.2k likes | 298k retweets

|

@dnfsupremacy 

WHAT THIS IS LOWKEY KIND OF POGGERS

─

I chuckled at the twitter users' reaction, it was always nice to see underrated artists gain more coverage, even if its small.

I quickly boosted the tweet by liking it. "I should probably head to sleep," I muttered, I was completely fatigued, by now it was already 1am. I slid into the warm bedsheets and quickly dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 635 words.
> 
> this is 60 percent than what i intended to do, so sorry :((
> 
> i aim to do 1000 words each chapter, this was kind of a prologue type thing y'know? to set the story, if that makes sense.
> 
> this is only starting off slow rn but don't worry, this is only the first chapter
> 
> according to wattpad statistics, 90 percent of my readers have not saved this book to their library, so if you like it this chapter, be sure to vote and add it to your private library. thank you for listening to my ted-talk <3
> 
> anywayss i heard that the UK lockdown is going to be unenforced in June. does that ring a bell?? 
> 
> \- a


End file.
